Sweet Dreams
by solitaireclay07
Summary: This was my first Ryuki fanfic. Rika wanders in the park in the middle of the night and something unexpected happens. Short and sweet.


This is my first Ryuki fanfic. I just think they are so kawaii together. What is more together than "Digimon King and Queen"? Well, read and enjoy my fanfic.  
  
(Disclaimer : I don't own digimon. If I could I would.)  
  
Sweet Dreams By DigiqueenTMIM  
  
Rika couldn't sleep, she tossed and turned in her bed. Her mind was so full of thoughts, she didn't even know what they were. Finally, she couldn't take it. She quickly got dressed in a sweatshirt and jeans, then opened the door into the hallway. Suddenly, she heard something behind her.  
  
"I'm going out Renamon. Be back in a little bit," Rika whispered, not even looking behind her.  
  
Renamon, a yellow fox digimon, answered, "Why Rika? What's troubling you?"  
  
"Nothing Renamon. I'm going for a walk. I need some time alone," Rika said.  
  
She didn't wait for Renamon's reply, and walked out of her house.  
  
Her black cloak blew out behind her as she aimlessly walked along the sidewalks. Soon, she was at the park, listening to the leaves rustle as the gentle wind blew. Many thoughts were crammed inside her head that she didn't know what she was doing. She looked up and saw that she was in front of Guilmon's old hangout. Ever since almost a year ago when the tamers defeated the D-Reaper, Guilmon was welcome into Takato's home.  
  
Rika sighed and sat down at the bench in front of the hangout. Soon, she had closed her eyes and was replaying those moments a year before.  
  
"Hey, you sleeping there?" a voice asked behind her. She whipped around, curious of who had spoken, and why anyone else was here at this time of night.  
  
She saw a shadow at first, until the person moved into the light. Spiky brown hair, cerulean eyes, yep, she knew who that was.  
  
"What are you doing here Akiyama?" Rika hissed.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," Ryo laughed and sat down next to Rika. She gave him a 'warning' glare, but he ignored it.  
  
"Anything on your mind Rika?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Nothing really. I just wanted to get out for awhile. Now I ask again, what are you doing here, you big jerk?" Rika said.  
  
"Well, I just needed some time alone."  
  
Rika grunted. "If you want to be alone, then why are you bugging me?"  
  
"You look like you could use somebody to talk to," Ryo replied simply.  
  
"Yeah, well, I just have a lot on my mind and I don't need anybody to talk to, so could you just go away!" Rika yelled.  
  
"Woah, sorry to upset you, Wildcat," Ryo said, taken-back.  
  
"Well, you should be," Rika exclaimed, staring at the grass beneath her feet.  
  
Ryo was silent for a moment. He had a question that he wanted to ask, but he also didn't want to get beaten up by Rika. He finally decided to ask it.  
  
"What made you the Ice Princess, Rika?" Ryo asked.  
  
Rika glared at him for a minute but answered, "My family. They never really cared. So I grew apart from them, and learned that I didn't need love from anybody."  
  
"How did you even get though life knowing that no one will ever love you?" Ryo asked. Secretly, he wanted to love Rika, but knowing her, she would probably avoid him if he told her.  
  
"I'm a loner. I don't need anybody in my life," Rika answered, shadows covering half her face.  
  
Ryo didn't know how to answer. He knew that she really did need somebody to love her, and he just wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her.  
  
"Rika," Ryo choked out, "You need someone to love you. You're not a loner and - " he stopped. I could be that person to love you. he thought. But he couldn't say it to her face.  
  
"And what?" Rika looked up with her icy violet eyes.  
  
"Never mind," Ryo muttered.  
  
"And that's another thing. Every time somebody starts talking to me, they won't finish what they were going to say."  
  
A breath of wind rustled through the park, causing Rika's hair to blow out behind her, since she had forgotten to put it into her ponytail.  
  
She looks so pretty this way. If I could only tell her how I feel. Ryo thought.  
  
"Rika, I - I - " Ryo stuttered once more.  
  
"There you go again Akiyama! Just spit it out!" Rika yelled.  
  
"I know one person that cares for you," Ryo managed to say.  
  
"Like who?" Rika asked, folding her arms, staring at Ryo.  
  
Ryo looked down and muttered, "Me." He hoped that Rika didn't hear him, but she did.  
  
"You care for me?" Rika questioned in disbelief, "After all the name- calling and the 'I hate you's, you care for me?"  
  
"Listen Rika. I know that you might not like me, but you're just so pretty and secretive. I really like you."  
  
Rika stared at Ryo in disbelief until she heard the word "pretty".  
  
"You think I'm pretty?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ryo answered.  
  
"I can't believe it, I didn't even have to wear one of my mom's pink frilly dresses. Oh, and just don't say that again." Rika said.  
  
Ryo waited.  
  
"Ryo, what are you doing?" Rika asked.  
  
"Waiting to get beaten up or tortured because I told you that I like you," Ryo said with his eyes closed.  
  
"Don't worry Akiyama. None of that's gonna happen," Rika said.  
  
Ryo opened his eyes and actually smiled. "Why? You care about me too?"  
  
Rika grinned. "I dunno..." she cautiously replied.  
  
"Oh, come on Rika," Ryo leaned back with his hands at the back of his head, "I know you like me."  
  
"Hmph. Tell anyone about this night and I'll kill you," Rika said.  
  
"Yep, that's officially noted," Ryo turned to go, "Oh, by the way Rika."  
  
Rika stopped and turned around as her black cloak swished. "Yes?"  
  
Ryo walked up to Rika and pressed his lips against her's. At first, Rika stiffened, being caught totally by surprise. Then reality hit her. Ryo Akiyama is kissing me. Rika thought in disbelief.  
  
Ryo was surprised at his own actions. But he relaxed when he felt that she was kissing him back. I can't believe Rika Nonaka is letting me kiss her. Ryo thought.  
  
When they broke apart, they both stared at each other for a few seconds.  
  
"Uh - I - I have to go. Bye!" Rika hurriedly said and started to walk away.  
  
Ryo just stood there, surprised at what had just happened. Then he smiled and whispered, "Goodnight Rika. Sweet dreams."  
  
Awww...such a cute ending. *sniffle* I love Ryuki fanfics, especially when I write them. Okay people, R&R. Also, another romance/action fanfic is coming out written by me so watch out for it. Thanx! 


End file.
